Dreams Beneath the Clouds
by Agent Beetle
Summary: A heart-touching oneshot about a girl who lives in Skyloft  many years prior to Link's story  and has always wanted to see land


Dreams Beneath the Clouds

A fan fiction of Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword

By Agent Beetle

Throughout my whole life in Skyloft there was only one I thought of. Morgan is my name. Skyloft was great, it was full of wonderful people and there were fun places to go, but I always was curious. Curious about the world below and what's on it. I'm sure many people are as well, but not as much as I was. Everyone at one time or another wonders what's down there, but they just shrug it off, thinking they'll never know. That can't be true. There must be some way to see it. The birds won't go down there and there's nothing else to take me, but there has to be some way. I read many books about the land beneath the clouds, but they all said it's a barren wasteland where nothing can live, but something inside me said that's not right. What lives there, what grows there, what does it look like? I had to know.

I wondered since I was little. I had dreams about it and what it might look like, but I was sure I was wrong. There's no way I could have guessed what it looked like. It was all I could think about. I tried over and over to get my turquoise loftwing Kale to take me there, but it was no use. She knew she wasn't supposed to let me go and I knew she knew. I went to the library to look up books and stories about how the goddess brought us here from the land, but they never talked about what the land was like and other books said it was full of monsters. I kept looking and rereading them though. Just searching for some hint or clue about it, but nothing was there.

As I grew to a teenager I still thought about the land below. My friends weren't as interested in it. I had read any, and all, books in Skyloft even remotely about land, 20 times or more. I was obsessed. There was nothing else I wanted to do except see and learn about it. I longed for something to find its way to me. To give me purpose. I began to lose faith there was anything there at all, that we were just one small island in the sky with nothing else in the world, that Skyloft was the whole world.

I grew into an adult. I worked at the bazaar as the cook. When I wasn't working I flew around the skies from island to island still looking for that clue. I knew there was something else out there. I knew there had to be more than just Skyloft and by that time I had read and reread every book in the sky about land. People thought I was insane to care so much about something I would never see, something that was so far gone that it wasn't there at all. But I can't have wasted all this time for nothing. Please, PLEASE! Let there be something there, anything.

I became old. In my adulthood I gave up my dreams for a while to meet someone and make a big family who loved me so, but the idea of land crossed my mind ever so much. When I was 65 my husband died and my children had had children. It was on my 80th birthday. I realized I had lived my life and I had left my pieces in the sky, but I never saw land. So as my children and their children laugh and played their dreams still full of hope I walked to the side of Skyloft and called Kale. She also had grown old. We slowly flew out into the sky. When I was far out one of my grandchildren spotted me and soon after so did everyone. No one knew where I was going. I was too far out for any of them to stop me and I fell. I turn around to see Kale with a sad look in her eyes. She had known where I was going, she had known for a while now. I also saw two of my kids desperately trying to save me, but I was out of their reach. I turned back around as I fell through the clouds that had blocked my view of land for so many years. And then, then I saw it. I saw it. I saw trees not like the ones on Skyloft but bigger and greener and I saw rushing rivers and tiny birds, one even the color of Kale, and I saw small furry beasts. It was nothing like I had thought or dreamed, it was better. So much better and it was so very beautiful. It was so amazing and I was happy that I finally saw land that it made my landing hurt less.


End file.
